Admiral Syaoran
by sue the great
Summary: The boy from future have to save a kingdom from total destruction. Based on legend of Hang Tuah lots of syaoran in it
1. Chapter 1

ADMIRAL SYAORAN (CCS FAN FIC)

CHAPTER 1 "The Boy from Future"

A young man sat under cherry blossom tree, he was 19 years old, then a beautiful woman came to him she was 18 years old. Together they sat under the cherry blossom tree

"What are you thinking about Syaoran- kun?"

"Nothing really Sakura-Chan"

Sakura smiled, and leaned a small kiss on Syaoran's cheek. that's make Syaoran feel hotter in the blaze of love

"Wow, you're great today, I feel hotter already" Said Syaoran

"Really?" Asked Sakura with a secret smile on her face

"How 'bout lunch today?"

Sakura stop and think, finally she smile at him

"Is that a yes?" Asked Syaoran

"Depends on your interpretation" Replied Sakura

Syaoran leaves Sakura; he's humming the song 'Khayalan' from his favorite group Ruffedge. Then a strange things happens, Syaoran fell into a hole. Without he know the hole is actually a time gate that send Syaoran back into the past

When Syaoran regain his conscious, he saw himself in a totally different world; the people wear different cloth tan him.Syaoran in puzzle walked to the market and saw so many items there

"Where am I?"

Then a group of amok guys came and killed people at the mart. Syaoran goes and fight them with his own two barehands he fight them wholeheartly, in the end Syaoran managed to defeat them .The incident was watched by Datuk Bendahara Paduka Raja

"Who are you young man?" Asked Bendahara

"My name is Syaoran"replied Syaoran "Where am I now?"

"You are in Malacca in year 1420"said bendahara

Syaoran's eye brow raised in disbelief,Datuk Bendahara smiled, he knows that the young man in front of him is still clueless

"Come to my house and I show you"

Syaoran followed Bendahara to his house, and immediately Syaoran fall in love with the scenery of the house

"You liked it"

Syaoran nodded, his amber eyes are shinning, Datuk Bendahara gave him the cloth and a kris

"Use that as a weapon to protect yourself

Finish Chapter 1

Comment and Review


	2. Test of Courage

_ADMIRAL SYAORAN_

_CHAPTER 2 TEST OF COURAGE_

Syaoran had a glimpse over the Kris that Bendahara gave him, he now has the weapon but don't have the skill to use the weapon, Syaoran looked at the kris again and he stared himself on the mirror.Bendahara smiled to him

"I will send you to train with AdiPutera"

"Cant you teach me Datuk Bendahara"

"I can, but you need to master all that is need to be a good warrior not only learn how to use the kris"

Syaoran nodded,. Then in the next days crack of dawn, he begin his journey to train under Adiputera .For a few days he waked in the jungle, swim across rivers and hike the mountains, In the fifth day he arrive at mount Wiranapura and climb it,then he saw a cave. But when he tries to enter the cave, a voice appeared

"Who dares enter my cave?" Asked the voice

"Its me Syaoran, the humble ones"

Then an old man appeared, Syaoran immediately kneel before that old man, who is the one he's been looking for

"Why are you here?" Asked the old man

"I'm here to train under Master Adiputera"

"Rise young man, if you want to be my student, you have to be strong hearted, passion and willing to do your task, are you in

"Yes Master"

In the couple of days,Syaoran has master several skill to be a great warrior and has master the art of silat,Master Adi taught him and Tuah lot more than others and Syaoran has befriend Tuah,Jebat,Kasturi,Lekir and Lekiu in a short time

"You are great, just like Brother Tuah" Jebat said

"But not as good as him" replied Syaoran

"Haha,what Jebat said is true..Im also impressed with you, even you are not from Malacca." Then they heard their Master called

"My student, it is time to go back to your parents, go on if you are not back early, they been in trouble but if you do as I said you'll been rewarded

As soon they heard the master said their kneel before him and kiss his hand then all of them go their separated ways

In the next day, when Syaoran cutting some firewood, Bendahara called him up

"Syaoran, would you escort me to the palace?"

Without any words, Syaoran changes his cloth and accompany Bendahara to the palace

"Why are you feeling sad today?"

"Nothing" Syaoran said

Out of nowhere, they been attack by the black crow gang, led by Arjuna they laugh when they see Bendahara and Syaoran

"Haha, an old coot and a brat, what are we going to do with them ,can you give me idea" said Arjuna to his men

"We play with them"

"Give us all your belonging or you will die" said Arjuna ,but Syaoran grabbed his hand

"Let go of Bendahara now" Syaoran said with the blaze in his eyes

"So, you're trying to be a hero" Said Arjuna "Men, get him"

All of Black Crow gang tried to attack Syaoran,but his fighting style are great .Again he uses his own two bare hands to knock down the enemy.Thats makes Arjuna more mad than usual

"You're good when empty handed, but can you use the kris as good as using your bare hands" challenged Arjuna

"I will not used the kris" Syaoran said

"Pathetic brat" Said Arjuna with a kris at Bendahara throat

Syaoran very confused, whether to use the kris or not, but came out from nowhere Tuah came to the rescue

"Are you okay?" Asked Tuah

"Yes im"

"You need to use the kris to defeat this guy and his gang"

"But im not confident can I really beat that guy

"Follow my lead and you will know my point"

Syaoran follow exactly what Tuah said and he become true warior with the kris and Tuah assitance ,he managed to defeat the gang

"Now we can accompany Bendahara to the castle" Said Tuah

"Yes" said Syaoran

When bendahara arrives at the castle he told the king about the incident, and the king looked at Tuah and Syaoran

"You are brave warriors,I will reward you for your effort ,and Tuah look at Syaoran

"You are now part of the brothers" Tuah said

End Of Chapter 2

( well,any comment please review)


End file.
